A kelly kelly blonde moment
by phoenixerROBLOX
Summary: Ok this is basically my 1st ever fanfic so please be harsh to give me more motivation if needed also BIG shout out to My roblox pal GamerGirl2307


Well my story isn't the average girl growing up and finding her man and then living happy ever after oh god if it was do you honestly think I would be in intensive care at the local Miami hospital oh no its certainly not.

Anyway my story begins when I was training to be a wwe diva my name is Barbie and my ring name is Kelly kelly and at this time I was roughly between the ages of 18-19. I was called up to be a wrestle when the wwe talent scouts saw me in a Venus swimwear and Hawaiian tropic calendar. I was training so hard to try and keep the first real job that mattered to me but then I met him. Nick Nemeth the man with a answer to everything and everyone . he walked past me barely touching my skin as we passed each other in a small cramped corridor. Wow his skin is so soft but hard at he same time. I never really spoke to him or even mentioned his presence in and out of the ring.

A few years passed and I grew better became famous and met my love Sheldon Souray the hockey player. We live in Tampa Florida in a lovely apartment just perfect for us. One night I was travelling alone to a raw event when I suddenly get a cell phone call, I pull over into a k-mart parking lot and answer.

"hello?."

"hi you remember this voice?."

Oh big deal its Dolph. Fuck it lets get this over with.

"um hi, quick question how'd you get my number?."

"I asked Alicia, considering I banged the crap out of her last night I think she told me enough to satisfy my wet dreams for a year."

Fucking pig.

"Oh lovely nick so is this just a random dirty call or have you got something important to say?."

He replies in a stiff voice as if demanding me like a dog.

"Vince said that all the talent on the road should take rest tonight cause there is a powerful snow storm setting in."

Big fucking deal its Canada, wait I can't be this rude to him.

"ah ok so where are you staying?."

"Well what road are you on?."

"fuck it nick just meet me at sleep easy, if we are holding up I'd rather be with someone I know."

After a hour of solid driving trying to race the thoughts of me walking in 3ft of snow I arrive and guess what cocky son of a bitch is waiting for me.

"hi sexy." He says with a slight tone of seduction.

"Hi you cocky mofo" I say back as I slam the door of my car.

"You know you should be a lot nicer to me Barbz after all I am your room mate."

"Fuck you jerk." I laugh back at him.

We both laugh as we are friends deep down and we walk to check in and get our room key. We have a room on the 1st floor great at least then we won't have anyone like executives trying to race us to the elevators in the morning.

We hall the luggage to the room and we turn on the heater. I open my suitcase to check my stuff was ok, boy how fucking wrong was i. my yogurt that Sheldon packed has spilled all over my bras ok time to put them on the heater to.

"I always knew you had white stuff on your tits Barbie." He jokes at me.

"lol nick at least I don't take it in my mouth like you do." Thank my mom for my sharp mind.

"Screw you bitch." He rolls over into his bed and drops sound to sleep.

I sigh heavily and get into my bed also hopefully the snow storm won't cause any delays or stop Raw super show tomorrow night.

A few hours pass and I feel like I'm not alone in my bed, I turn over and to my horror nick is in bed with me wearing nothing but his briefs. I don't know what to do I mean his cock is 7 inches flat and 10 erect omg I want him so bad, no Barbie you love Sheldon you love Sheldon. I scream this over in my head for the next 10 minutes when I accidentally roll over and his dick is now feel able through my pj's. he stirs slightly pressing it tighter into me, oh my god I'm getting so wet from this but how I mean Sheldon has to lick me out and play with me before I get like this. Nick wakes up with a jump starts and his member fly's out of his briefs and into my pj's oh wow he's bigger than I thought. I move forward slowly so the tip of his purple headed solider is at my fort gate, Ok here we go.

I push into him slowly and he looks directly into my eyes and smiles as he takes my hands and wraps them around his shoulders. He moves his hands onto my hips and pushes further into me.

"Ah!." I exclaim at the top of my lungs.

"Like it?." He mutters with a smirk across his face trying to hide his enjoyment.

"MMMM." I moan trying to speak but the 10 inch snake that ravaging my lower lips won't let me speak .

The wetness begins to spread as I feel my climax approaching, his member hardens even more and begins to vibrate. After a minute of pure lust and hate mixed in harmony he shoots inside me and I push a small wave back out at him. He collapses next to me and I fall asleep in his was a good night But what will tomorrow bring.

THE NEXT MORNING

We awake smiling and holding each other still held in each other's arms from last night the smell of sex has filled the room and I can still feel his seed in between my lips. My cell rings, fuck its Sheldon what am I going to tell him. Reluctant to answer him I slide my phone out of my jeans and answer

"Hi babe." I say trying to hold back the tears.

"Barbie my dearest please tell me you was not driving last night."

"No babe I stopped at a motel."

"Good go do that show and get home I hate it when you go."

"Ok I love you sweetie."

"Love you babe."

The cell dies silent and so does the room .

Nick steps away into the bathroom naked and still smelling of cum.

"Imma take a shower need to get the smell of your pussy off my dick." I fucking hate the way he makes me sound like a whore, when I dated Justin Gabriel he must have told nick what turned me on and nick must have paid attention.

"Hahaha your so fucking funny." Prick god I hate him when he's like this.

I quickly change and move my cases back to the car, the sky is beautiful the sun is out and the snow from last night has all but melted.

"wow im so happy I can see this, you cant see this when your flying that's for sure."

A man walks past me as if I was talking to him wow perverts these days huh.

Anyway skip forward another year and its Christmas I'm at my mother's house with Sheldon and my new doggie daisy pup. A messenger brings me a package and I'm cautious to open it.

"I swear if this is another male fan trying to be funny…" before I can finnish my sentence I see the package is a picture of me on top of nick and my orgasm face in full view, what sick fucker sent me this who!.

I run upstairs upset and tears forming in my eyes like moths to a light bulb, I hear daisy slowly walk in and hop on the bed next to me, only dog can help a girl here.

I hug daisy under my arm and fall asleep with her there, I think my dream is coming to a end but who's going to get hurt?

(Nicks pov)

I hope Barbie liked that gift I sent her, I did enjoy ploughing her face into the mattress then flying her up into the air and making her climax over and over again.

God my cock felt so good unloading lashings of cum into her tight passage way and watching her tits bounce up and down as I did.

Anyway better get ready for the Christmas party.

I arrive at the Christmas party late and alone, I walk into the hall and see all of my wwe family there drinking and having a good time.

I approach Barbie and ask for a word, we walk off into the corner and there I plant a kiss on her lips in full view of everyone the room dis to quiet.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD." Sheldon rages as he runs towards me with a fist ready to spring.

I counter him and he runs flat out into the wall, as I turn Barbie slaps me harder than any punch I have ever felt.

The room evacuates and everyone returns home leaving me alone in the dark.

ONE YEAR LATER

(nicks pov)

Yes me and Barbie are now dating its amazing what dirt you can dig up on someone anyway I need to get ready me and Barbie are flying to L.A tomorrow.

We arrive on the plane and from there I sit next to her I obviously give her the isle seat as she is scared of height, true gentleman I am.

Barbie sleeps and I just eat nuts…..wait that sounded gay, anyway my point is I got what I wanted now get out of my head im thinking about Barbie.

END OF CHAPTER 1.


End file.
